


Hattori Heiji Tries to Be a Good Friend

by DoctorPeggy



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan Friendship, Hattori Heiji has only one brain cell and he only uses it to solve cases, Kudou Shinichi is dense as bricks, Post-Canon, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPeggy/pseuds/DoctorPeggy
Summary: Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru, and a birthday gift (or fourteen). Written for Poirot Café's writing prompt #5
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hattori Heiji Tries to Be a Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this much earlier on FFNet, and forgot to post it on Ao3, but I didn't want to leave it on just one website, so I guess here is a slightly old fanfic ^^;

Heiji had not realized why Kudo had invited him over until he was already most of the way to Tokyo.

Because he was impulsive, because the two of them finally had a few days off in a row _at the same time_ , because he had missed all the action when Kudo and Ran-san had gotten engaged, and because, well, Kudo was his best friend, Heiji had not thought about it too much when he booked the first train out of Osaka that he could. In his defense, it had been a busy week, and he had not realized that it was May 4th until he'd received a text from Kazuha with a link to a newspaper article about the latest case he'd solved, which conveniently had the date at the top of the page. At the time the train was stopped at Shin-Yokohama station, and Heiji had temporarily been overcome with the irrational urge to get off, because _he had nothing prepared_ , but in the end his higher brain functions manage to take control just in time.

When the train finally pulled into Shinagawa station, Heiji checked the time on his phone as he got up. There was only about an hour till he was supposed to show up at Kudo's. That meant he had something like forty minutes to find a store, buy something, and get back to catch the train to Beika on time.

He adjusted his duffel bag on his shoulder, tried his best to remember what kinds of shops he had seen the last time he'd come to Tokyo, and stepped off the train.

Here was the good news: Heiji had come to Tokyo enough times that he pretty much had every building around this particular station memorized. The bad news? Things had changed since he'd last been.

He had lost at least ten minutes just trying to find a place where they sold giftable items. It was a tiny place, but it seemed it sold things like coasters and pen stands, so Heiji thought it would do. And they really had some nice-looking items, but the more Heiji looked at them, the more it occurred to him that they were not Kudo's style. Could he get away with buying something Ran-san would like? Probably, but he also knew Kudo would see right through that. It was probably best to find another store quickly, but before he turned to leave, he glanced around one last time. There were cute little chopstick rests, flowery notebooks, pastel-colored boxes, and really nothing that fit Kudo's generally _grey_ aesthetic. But a coffee mug he hadn't noticed before caught his eye. It had been hiding behind some pleasant-looking candles, because unlike most everything else in the store, this mug was plain, just white, with some black lettering. Black lettering that some very _rude_ things about early mornings that would have probably made the store seem a lot less friendly if it had been on display.

So naturally, that was what Heiji decided he was going to buy. But when he reached for it, he was stopped by another hand, seemingly about to do the same thing.

Heiji whipped around. He hadn't heard anyone else come in, much less come up so close to him.

He found himself nose to nose with Hakuba Saguru. He barely had time to register what was going on before the detective in question reached forward and swiped the mug Heiji had wanted.

"I was going buy that!" Heiji complained.

"Sorry," Hakuba said curtly, turning around to make his way to the counter "but I need this."

"Not as much as I do!"

Hakuba stopped for a second, then continued walking.  
Heiji jumped in front of him.

"Hey, I saw it first!"

"Look—Hattori-kun, was it?—I'm in a hurry, and I really need of this cup. If you—"

"Well I'm in a bigger hurry, so just go find another one!"

Hakuba just clicked his tongue and stepped past Hattori to place the mug on the counter.

"I'd like to buy this, please."

The cashier looked from him to Heiji, but didn't comment. She picked up the scanner.

"Look, I'll even pay you enough to get yourself another mug," Hattori tried desperately. He now only had twenty-five minutes till he had to get on the train.

That made Hakuba pause. Something in his face shifted.

"Why do you even need this so badly?" he asked.

"I-uh-well…" Heiji stammered, before sighing, "it's for a friend's birthday. I forgot about it, and I'm supposed to be at his house soon."

"I thought so. It's Kudo-san, isn't it?"

"How come I get _kun_ and Kudo gets _san_?"

"Look, I actually live near here, and I have a number of brand-new mugs I can give you to gift to Kudo-san."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Actually, it would help me greatly if you took all those mugs and gifted them to him. I'll even drive you to his house."

"What—"

"Hattori-kun, you like practical jokes, don't you?"

"How do _you_ know that?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he turned to the cashier, "how much?"

"Do you think I'm going to just—"

"Come on, Hattori-kun, we're going to my house."

* * *

"So, uh, Hattori, this is a lot of coffee mugs," Kudo frowned when Hattori finally finished placing all of them onto the coffee table.

"Yes," he agreed matter-of-factly, "It seems there are fourteen in total."

Kudo's frown deepened.

"I saw you arrive in Hakuba's car… with Hakuba driving. What was that about?"

"It's… a long story," Heiji shrugged, trying to act like he wasn't enjoying this immensely.

"Is it? Is it really so long that you cannot explain to my why you have brought me fourteen mugs that say 'Number One Kaito KID Fan' in bright red letters? And ones that you took out three at a time from _Hakuba Saguru's car_? Didn't you two not get along or something?"

Hattori shrugged again, just to annoy Kudo. He gestured at the mugs.

"Uh… do you like them?"

Silence. Then Kudo dropped his gaze.

"Okay, but I didn't need fourteen of them."

Hattori grinned. He was so glad he'd started a voice recording on his phone two minutes ago.

"Ha!"

"It's only because Kaitou KID is very smart and mostly harmless! Ugh—that—I still need an explanation from you!"

"Haha!"

"Hattori…"

"I knew this would be worth making a deal with that British prick!"

Kudo sighed, looking defeated.

"At least tell me what the occasion is, you don't usually walk into my house bearing obnoxious gifts… or any gifts at all. You never even get me souvenirs."

Hattori's feeling of triumph melted.

"Wait… so you didn't call me here because it was your birthday?"

"It's my birthday?"

"Dammit Kudo."

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked, but in case you liked this work and would want to see original writing, WIPs and other silly things from me, I have a tumblr: https://doctor-peggy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, please do share your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
